Éclairer la lanterne
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: A la base, Kaminari était censé passer une fête d'Halloween tout à fait "normale" avec ses camarades. Enfin, à la base... Pourquoi fallait-il que rien ne se passe comme prévu? [OS Défi Halloween]


_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Et voici un nouvel OS, tout droit sorti cette fois-ci du **Défi Halloween du forum FR MHA**. Les règles étaient plutôt simples: nous devions écrire un OS sur un ou deux monstres offerts (au hasard) par nos adorables modo (on remercie Moira-chan pour ça!), le tout en compagnie de nos amis les personnage de MHA. Pas de restriction de mots, pas de restriction de thème. Simple non? _

_Les monstres que j'ai obtenu étaient donc: **sorcière** et __**okurichochin**. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'est un orudklsamlchin (oui, j'en ai marre de l'écrire)._ _  
_

 _Comme vous avez-pu le voir, mes chers camarades (sympathiques camarades) ont décidés (enfin, la plupart) de traumatiser l'ensemble des lecteurs du fandom français via des textes aussi bien bien horrifiants/angoissants/terrifiants/déprimants que splendides. Cependant, dans ma grande magnanimité, j'ai décidé de vous faire quelque chose de plus joyeux, de plus... Sympa, presque mignon, afin d'apaiser vos petits cœurs meurtris et douloureux après la lecture de -_

 _Non je rigole, mon horreur s'est juste transformée en vaste blague au fil de l'écriture._

 _Merci à **Moira-chan** pour son coup d'œil! _

* * *

**Éclairer** **la lanterne.**

Le 31 octobre.

Certainement l'un des jours les plus attendus chez les élèves de l'UA et les amateurs de films d'horreur. Cela faisait une semaine que la classe 1-A organisait une petite fête pour célébrer Halloween dans la forêt de l'école, qui était suffisamment grande pour perdre un régiment entier au passage. Un pique-nique était prévu, en plus d'un « test de courage » afin de rattraper celui qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire au camp d'été – ou terminer pour certains. Et bien sûr, comme tout Halloween qui se respectait : les déguisements étaient de mise. Toute la classe n'avait pas de quoi se déguiser, mais un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient décidé de jouer le jeu et de se trouver un costume, aussi basique soit-il. Yaoyorozu avait mis un point d'honneur à les aider dans la confection, surtout pour ceux qui allaient jouer le rôle de monstres et yokai.

C'est comme ça que Kaminari se retrouva à enfiler un yukata blanc comme neige et aux manches tellement larges qu'il avait l'impression de nager dedans. En plus, il devait porter une lanterne afin de pouvoir jouer son rôle de _okurichochin_ à la perfection. Quand il s'était proposé pour jouer le rôle de monstre, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur un yokai aussi passif. Et surtout, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une tenue aussi _peu masculine_. Sa conscience de garçon en était _presque_ vexée.

« Ça te va sacrément bien, lui sourit gentiment Yaoyorozu devant son air crispé. Regarde, un vrai yokai !

\- Hm, hm, c'est… cool ! »

Le costume en lui-même était _cool_ , même très bien fait. Il devait l'avouer : la jeune femme avait fait de l'excellent travail. Et puis féminin ou non, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain style. Cependant, même si le yukata et la lanterne étaient superbes, Kaminari ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques craintes à propos de cette soirée. Lui qui avait toujours joué le fanfaron, lui qui avait tendance à faire le malin devant les autres, il n'était pas _vraiment_ rassuré. Non, parce que qui disait « test de courage » disait blagues stupides de la part de ses amis et histoires d'horreurs. Il n'était pas craintif, loin de là, mais l'horrifique était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Et si c'était pour que des Sero ou des Bakugou viennent à se moquer de lui pendant une semaine… non merci.

« Aoutch ! grimaça t'il lorsque Yaoyorozu ajusta son yukata. Tu ne serres pas un peu trop ?

\- Ça se porte comme ça ! Et voilà… On peut aller rejoindre les autres maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête, à la fois excité à l'idée de faire la fête, et un peu effrayé à l'idée de se promener seul dans le noir. Mais au moins, il allait avoir une lanterne. C'était déjà ça. Et puis il allait pouvoir se venger en faisant peur à Bakugou… Il eut un petit sourire narquois à cette pensée, puis il finit par suivre Yaoyorozu afin de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il manqua de se prendre les pieds plusieurs fois dans sa tenue, et pesta à voix basse contre le fait d'avoir eu un yokai aussi peu pratique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait laissé Jiro et Toru choisir à sa place ? Juste parce qu'il hésitait, les deux filles lui avaient sauté dessus pour lui donner ce rôle-ci, et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire ouf, Yaoyorozu était déjà en train de préparer son costume pour la soirée.

Pauvre de lui.

En parlant de la jeune fille, cette dernière avait pris un malin plaisir à se déguiser en _Oiwa_ , un fantôme d'une femme qui avait assassiné son mari. Et l'illusion était parfaite tellement que Kaminari était presque mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il fallait dire que le faux sang dégoulinant de partout n'était pas son truc à lui… Quant aux autres, les déguisements étaient très variés : il savait que Tsuyu, Shoji et Fumikage s'étaient basés sur leurs alters, alors que Todoroki, Uraraka et Mina s'étaient simplement inspirés de folklore d'un peu partout.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu se déguiser par manque d'intérêt ou simplement parce que les costumes n'étaient pas vraiment leur truc. Dans ce cas-là, il pouvait citer Bakugou, Jiro et Kouda (quoi que ce dernier avait fait l'effort de mettre une cape).

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, non-sans avoir croisé quelques professeurs qui les avaient complimentés sur leurs déguisements, à la grande fierté de Yaoyorozu. Dans le parc, leurs camarades avaient établi une sorte de campement à l'orée de la forêt, avec de quoi faire un feu et des nappes pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le sol. Ils s'étaient aussi amusés à installer des lampions et toutes sortes de moyens d'éclairage pour donner une ambiance festive – et mystérieuse – à l'endroit. Kaminari regarda tout autour de lui, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il se sentait comme un enfant en ce moment, et avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 4 ans. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait une fête d'Halloween digne de ce nom, et même si il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir peur – il fallait vraiment être _masochiste_ – il était ravi de pouvoir passer cette soirée avec sa classe. Si il oubliait la capacité de Kirishima à effrayer les gens et le caractère de cochon sadique de Bakugou, la fête allait être _mémorable_.

« Waaah, tu es beaucoup trop mignon comme ça ! s'exclama Toru en le voyant arriver. Avec ta lanterne toute mignonne !

\- Uh, mignon n'est pas vraiment le but de ce costume… désespéra Kaminari. Je suis censé faire peur !

\- On n'est pas obligé d'être effrayant pour faire peur tu sais, le rassura Mina dans sa tenue de docteur Frankenstein. Il faut faire appel à ton talent !

\- Quoi que, Momo elle pourrait simplement avancer vers moi que je commencerai à prendre mes jambes à mon cou… »

La jeune fille reçut de nombreux compliments pour les costumes, mais l'attention fut rapidement dirigée vers Sato et Kirishima qui revenaient avec la nourriture. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps en cuisine sous la direction de Lunch Rush qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se déguiser. Mais aux vues des plats qu'ils ramenaient, Kaminari pouvait facilement leur pardonner pour ça. Il mourrait littéralement de faim, et même si il n'était pas très effrayant en _okurichochin_ , il pourrait tuer pour avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

« Chaud devant ! »

Rapidement, tous les élèves se mirent à table et Kaminari oublia ses craintes pour cette soirée. Dans le pire des cas il y avait toujours plus trouillard que lui – il ne citera pas Mineta – et dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait toujours essayer de se mettre en duo avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur comme un Shoji ou comme… Bakugou par exemple.

Si ce dernier voulait bien de lui.

« Au fait, lui demanda Midoriya ; qui semblait être une sorte de fantôme si il en croyait le drap blanc posé sur lui, tu es déguisé en quoi ?

\- Oh, en _okurichochin_!

\- A tes souhaits, blagua Sero.

\- C'est un yokai, expliqua t'il en essayant de ne pas être vexé, il guide les personnes perdues à bon port.

\- Brrr, est-ce qu'il peut les perdre aussi ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Jiro non loin de là, c'est un gentil yokai. Mais voir une lanterne seule s'éclairer dans la nuit, c'est assez flippant… Tu imagines ? Tu penses rejoindre l'arrivée, mais non !

\- Surtout quand on voit qui est au bout de la lanterne… » se moqua Kirishima.

Kaminari fit semblant de s'offusquer et commença à invoquer les dieux pour plaider en sa faveur. Alors qu'il faisait le pitre et que les autres riaient de ses bêtises, il ne remarqua pas Bakugou s'avancer doucement derrière lui.

« Bouge, tu me gènes. »

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il fit un écart de plusieurs mètres avant de s'étaler aux pieds de Midoriya. Voilà ce que Kaminari redoutait : un acharnement sur sa pauvre personne de la part de l'horrible mais non-sans-être-sexy Bakugou. Enfin, difficile de parler d'acharnement puisque ce n'était pas comme si le cendré en avait quelque chose à faire de lui, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kaminari était nerveux en sa présence, sans qu'il ne sache _vraiment_ l'expliquer. Et cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'il frôlait la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que Bakugou approchait ou faisait mine de l'insulter. Enfin, il pouvait peut-être l'expliquer, mais… Il était _sûr_ que ce n'était pas ça. Ou du moins il l'espérait. Sinon, il n'était pas dans la merde…

« Bah alors, il est si moche que ça Bakugou ? »

La raillerie de Sero lui valut une avalanche d'insultes, qui ne fut stoppée que grâce à l'intervention de Kirishima, qui se contenta d'enfourner une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche de Bakugou afin de le faire taire. Manque de chance, il se prit une explosion dans la seconde qui suivit. Kaminari réussit à se relever avec l'aide de Midoriya, encore à moitié tremblant et toujours aussi nerveux. Tellement nerveux qu'il électrocuta sans le vouloir le garçon.

« Halloween n'est pas vraiment… les trucs d'horreurs et gores ne sont pas ma spécialité, avoua t'il à voix basse ; embarrassé.

\- Oh, je vois… Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera des groupes pour le test de courage ! Ou au moins, on restera dans les parages », le rassura Midoriya.

 _Midoriya, ce héros._ Kaminari le prit dans ses bras et l'alloua de toutes les manières possibles, faisant rougir le garçon. Ce fut encore une fois Kirishima qui intervint pour le sauver, non sans offrir un _petit_ regard noir au blond. _Intéressant_ , songea t'il sans pour autant faire de remarque, son éternel sourire de chat sur les lèvres. Il allait devoir enquêter là-dessus…

Le début de soirée se déroula sans problèmes, si on oubliait les excès de colères de Bakugou et les tentatives de frayeurs de Toru – qui fonctionnèrent particulièrement bien sur Mineta. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, les blagues fusaient dans tous les sens et on charriait gentiment les moins rassurés. Le repas terminé, ils avaient décidé de se plonger dans Halloween en s'asseyant autour du feu pour se raconter des histoires plus ou moins effrayantes, au grand désespoir de Kaminari qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand Todoroki commença son récit. L'histoire commençait bien – ou mal selon les personnes – mais rapidement elle prit une tournure un peu étrange. La façon dont Todoroki la racontait la rendait plus risible qu'effrayante, si bien que…

« … et là qu'il se rendit compte que…

\- Que… ?

\- Bah qu'il était mort. »

Point positif, Todoroki était nul pour raconter les histoires d'horreurs. La chute était tellement… basique, qu'elle provoqua l'hilarité générale du groupe. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Toru de raconter une histoire, et cette fois-ci elle fut bien plus convaincante que son camarade. Kaminari ne manqua pas de frissonner plusieurs fois, surtout lorsqu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à disparaître pour chuchoter des bribes de mots à ses oreilles avant de revenir sur son histoire. Cependant, les plus courageux d'entre eux – ou les plus fou – ne paraissaient pas plus affecté que ça, au grand désespoir de Toru. Il fallait dire que les interventions de Iida sur la véracité de tel ou tel évènement ne les aidaient pas vraiment. Heureusement pour eux, Uraraka décida de le bâillonner en lui enfournant une poignée de bonbons dans la bouche. Si cette technique était efficace sur Bakugou, alors elle l'était sur tout le monde…

A la grande surprise du groupe, Ojiro se proposa pour conter la prochaine histoire. Il s'installa en tailleur, son costume de samouraï sur le dos, et commença à raconter d'une voix presque envoûtante :

« Tout se déroule une nuit de novembre, alors qu'un groupe de jeune part fêter la fin des cours dans un coin tranquille, proche de la ville. Ils sont 5, Azuma, Reiji, Kyoteï, Hibiki et Daï, et tous se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Tout se passe bien, la fête bat son plein et l'ensemble du groupe s'amuse. Soudain, alors que la nuit est bien entamée, Reiji remarque la disparition de son ami Daï. D'abord peu inquiet, se disant qu'il était parti se soulager plus loin, il ne juge pas bon de prévenir le reste du groupe. Mais, voilà que les minutes passent, et le membre manquant ne revient toujours pas. A ce moment-là, Reiji décide de faire part de ses inquiétudes, et c'est ainsi que tous décident de partir à la recherche de Daï. Ils ratissent alors tout l'endroit, regardent sous chaque buisson, dans chaque tronc d'arbre, persuadés que leur ami leur fait une blague… Mais… »

Pendant sa pause, un craquement se fit entendre et Kaminari sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques instants. Il ne fut pas le seul à trembler de peur, car Uraraka se ratatina sur elle-même après ça et Kouda regardait autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un débarquer.

« … mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait aucune trace de Daï. Ils criaient son nom à présent, le harcelaient d'appels et de messages dans l'espoir d'avoir une vague réponse, mais leurs efforts étaient vains. Alors qu'Azuma proposait l'idée d'appeler la police pour signaler sa disparition, Hibiki remarqua un mouvement à sa droite, dans la forêt. Persuadé d'avoir reconnu la silhouette de son ami, il se précipita à l'intérieur pour aller le chercher malgré les protestations du reste du groupe. Mais à peine pénétra t'il dans la forêt qu'un cri strident, presque inhumain se fit entendre. Tétanisés, Reiji, Azuma et Kyoteï prirent leur jambe à leur cou, la peur empiétant sur la moindre parcelle de raison…

\- Tapette », ricana Bakugou.

Mais, Kaminari ne manqua pas de remarquer ses légers tremblements au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait. Il fallait dire que la voix parfaitement neutre d'Ojiro, sa position immobile et le reflet des flammes dans ses yeux commençaient à le rendre _plutôt_ flippant. Il n'était clairement pas rassuré, mais voir que le caïd de la classe n'était pas plus tranquille lui offrait une certaine satisfaction.

« … et alors Reiji courut, il courut sans jamais se retourner, ni ralentir. Ce fut au bout d'un moment, le souffle court et les jambes douloureuses, qu'il finit par s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il était… _seul_ , en plein cœur de la forêt qui avait avalé ses amis. Peut-être, songea t'il avec optimisme, que les autres s'étaient simplement perdus et que leur téléphone ne captait pas… ! Mais le silence oppressant et la présence maléfique qu'il ressentait depuis quelques instants lui prouvaient le contraire…

\- … _oâaa_ … _oooâ_ …

\- … Il décida malgré tout de marcher, le faible espoir de retrouver son chemin ou même d'apercevoir l'un de ses amis… ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus froid… Il entendait des choses invisibles glisser sur le sol, et des murmures filtrer à travers les feuilles des arbres. C'était comme si quelqu'un, ou _quelque chose_ l'observait de partout. »

Kaminari n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était son imagination avec l'histoire terrible qu'il entendait, ou si c'était _réellement_ le cas, mais il avait l'impression que des choses _rampaient_ dans l'herbe, _juste derrière lui_. De plus, il entendait comme une sorte de râle rauque s'élever lorsque Ojiro parlait. Oui, il commençait à être mal. Non, jamais il ne l'avouerait, question de fierté.

« Alors qu'il marchait, un étrange soupire d'agonie se fit entendre. Il tendit l'oreille, pour vérifier, mais… Rien, il n'entendait plus rien.

\- … _aaaaaaaaa_ … _ôôôaaaaa_ …

\- Mais, soudain, une ombre apparut juste devant lui et s'avança doucement vers sa direction. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, et crut distinguer la forme d'une écolière donc les cheveux masquaient son visage. A ce moment-là, Reiji fut parcouru d'un sentiment d'horreur tellement puissant qu'il sentit ses jambes perdre toute leur force… »

Alors qu'Ojiro parlait, une ombre commençait peu à peu à prendre forme derrière lui, comme si quelque chose approchait. Kaminari fut frappé d'horreur lorsque la silhouette se releva être celle d'une écolière dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage. Un coassement s'échappait de sa gorge, et elle approchait doucement d'Ojiro qui ne semblait rien n'entendre.

« heuuu, Ojiro ? balbutia Toru.

\- Attend, je finis l'histoire. Et donc l'écolière s'approcha doucement de lui, et sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura -

\- _Donne-moi ton corps !_ »

L'écolière s'était placée juste derrière Ojiro, et avait posé sa main juste par-dessus son épaule. Le pauvre garçon avait fait un immense bond de frayeur, tandis que les autres élèves s'étaient tous levés soit pour attaquer le nouvel individu, soit pour aller se planquer derrière les plus courageux. Alors que Kirishima et Sato s'apprêtèrent à foncer vers le monstre, une voix bien familière leur parvint aux oreilles :

« WOW, doucement doucement, c'est moi ! »

Elle se redressa et releva ses cheveux, et tous purent reconnaître le visage mi-amusé mi-blasé de Tsuyu, visiblement très fière de son petit effet.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce vous réagissiez comme ça, dit-elle en les regardant un par un. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

\- C-comment tu savais que j'allais raconter cette histoire ? souffla Ojiro en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je ne le savais pas, je voulais juste vous faire peur à la base… Mais mon costume et ton histoire sont du pur hasard. »

En effet, Tsuyu avait gardé son uniforme et s'était simplement ébouriffé les cheveux en plus d'avoir blanchi son visage. Même si le costume était simple, le tout était _particulièrement_ effrayant. Kaminari était à présent persuadé qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Lorsque Tsuyu était arrivée pour faire peur à Ojiro, il s'était tout simplement accroché à la personne la plus proche de lui pour ensuite se recroqueviller contre le corps de son protecteur.

Manque de chance, il fallut que ce soit Bakugou.

« … Tu peux me lâcher je crois, ricana t'il.

\- Oh, heu… P-pardon, j'ai un peu… »

Il déglutit et s'insulta mentalement pour s'être fait avoir de cette façon. Et surtout pour trembler encore comme une feuille alors qu'on le regardait avec amusement. Sero ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui, tandis que Mineta s'amusait à l'imiter se cacher derrière Bakugou.

« Ne fais pas trop le malin toi, grinça Bakugou à Mineta, je t'ai vu te jeter par terre pour te mettre en position fœtal. Kaminari au moins ne s'est pas pissé dessus.

\- Je ne me suis pas pissé dessus !

\- Et puis c'pas comme si j'avais été le seul à avoir eu peur… » marmonna le blond en boudant.

Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il était particulièrement étonné de voir Bakugou le défendre. Peut-être que son teint blanchâtre y était pour quelque chose… Avait-il eu peur, lui aussi ? Il risqua un regard vers lui, et sourit en voyant que _lui aussi_ tremblait légèrement.

Donc, il n'était pas un trouillard, si même quelqu'un comme Bakugou n'était pas bien…

« Bon, et si on commençait le test de courage après ça ? demanda Jiro pas plus effrayée que ça. Histoire de rester dans l'ambiance…

\- Ouai ! s'exclama Kirishima, je suis partant ! On fait les groupes ? Qui se cache et qui se promène ? »

Et sans qu'il ne puisse donner son avis, Kaminari se retrouva dans le premier groupe à se cacher afin de faire peur au promeneur. Plutôt ravi de pouvoir mettre ses talents à l'épreuve, il approcha sa lanterne du feu et sourit.

Il allait être un _okurichochin_ particulièrement effrayant.

* * *

Quand Kaminari avait imaginé la soirée Halloween, ce n'était pas censé se passer _exactement_ comme ça. Il aurait dû être non loin de quelqu'un comme Shoji ou encore Fumikage, mais… Non, il n'aurait pas dû se perdre dans la forêt, avec sa lanterne pour seul éclairage.

Un _okurichochin_ perdu, c'était un comble.

Il pesta pendant un long moment, les feuilles craquant à chacun de ses pas. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, et la fraîcheur qui était soudainement tombée n'arrangeait pas les choses. A chaque expiration, une fine buée s'échappait de sa bouche et il sentait sa peau se refroidir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Mais, le yukata devait être de bonne qualité car il sentait simplement le froid ambiant, sans pour autant le _ressentir_. Il s'arrêta tout de même pour rajuster son vêtement par réflexe et reprit sa marche dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans les bois, aucun oiseau nocturne, ni aucun rire ou cri de la part de ses camarades.

Était-il allé _si_ loin ?

Pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir marché tant que ça. Il leva un peu plus sa lanterne pour augmenter son champ de vision, et s'avança doucement afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une racine ou dans son yukata. C'était une nuit sans lune, sombre et sans nuage pour refléter les lumières de la ville. Kaminari se demanda si, avec un peu de chance, il allait apercevoir des étoiles. Malheureusement, les branches des arbres masquaient la moindre parcelle de ciel… Alors il continua sa marche. Il marcha, et marcha encore sans trop savoir pourquoi il allait dans cette direction, ni où est-ce qu'il allait atterrir. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans tout corps, mais surtout dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête embrumée, comme si ses pensées peinaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Toutefois, il avait l'étrange sensation de savoir exactement où il allait. Les yeux mi-clos et la démarche étonnamment fluide, il finit par arriver au campement de rendez-vous, où était censé attendre les vainqueurs et les prochains participants.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne.

Kaminari cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Pourquoi le feu de camp était-il éteint ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière ?

« Heu… bredouilla t'il en promenant sa lanterne sur tout le camp, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Il sentit des sueurs froides glisser le long de son dos et un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied.

« Les gars, gémit-il, si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Pas drôle du tout non. Kaminari déglutit, et jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt derrière lui. Allait-il devoir y retourner ? Si il voulait trouver les autres, certes mais… Peut-être valait mieux pour lui d'attendre ici ? Si c'était le cas, il allait devoir redémarrer un feu… Il soupira et s'approcha du brasier trop froid pour être normal, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il effleurait la cendre de ses mains. Elle était glaciale, comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines que personne n'y avait touché. OK, là ça commençait à devenir _réellement_ bizarre.

Il se retourna une seconde fois, persuadé d'avoir entendu un craquement, et se figea en voyant l'apparence de la forêt. Les arbres étaient beaucoup plus grands, les troncs étaient recouverts de lierres et d'autres plantes grimpantes, et le sol était jonché d'une épaisse mousse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Un courant d'air frais souffla en sa direction et les sueurs froides reprirent de plus belle. C'était totalement irréaliste, il avait l'impression de rêver, ou plutôt d'être en plein cauchemar. C'était comme si la forêt venait de prendre vie, et essayait de l'entourer et de l'enfermer en elle. Il se retourna encore une fois, et cette fois-ci il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau en plein cœur des bois sans qu'il n'ait eu à bouger d'un seul centimètre.

« Tu m'agaces ! grinça une voix provenant d'il-ne-savait-où. Tu es insupportable à bouger comme ça, je suis obligée de tout refaire à cause de toi ! »

Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter, et il sentit tous ses muscles se figer lorsqu'une vieille femme au nez prédominant sortit d'un tronc d'arbre, comme si ce dernier n'avait été qu'une simple illusion.

« Des enfants faciles à piéger, Yubaba, tu vas faire un festin qu'on m'avait dit… pesta t'elle. Mais personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait un fichu okurichochin dans le tas ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le visage déformé par la colère. Kaminari ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait le plus désagréable entre son visage abîmé par le temps, sa peau tombante et ses ignobles petits yeux noirs, ou sa voix crissant comme une fourchette sur une assiette. Elle paraissait tellement furieuse contre lui qu'il se demanda si il devait courir ou non, ou si il devait attendre le moment opportun pour attaquer…

Mais était-ce bien raisonnable d'attaquer une dame aussi vieille ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler – ne serait-ce que pour poser une question – mais il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il lui était impossible de sortir le moindre mot, de faire le moindre geste ou même d'utiliser son alter. Il était comme figé dans le temps, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était mauvais pour lui, très mauvais.

« Tu as tout gâché ! cracha t'elle. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu du mal à construire ce piège et à tous vous mettre dedans ? Non, bien sûr que non… Ça demande de la magie ça, sale gamin ! Mais toi et ta sale manie de toujours retrouver ton chemin… Tu me déformes tout ! Et à cause de toi les autres vont réussir à s'échapper ! Entre ça et l'autre qui explose tout, vous me rendez malade. »

Kaminari tiqua à la mention de « celui qui explosait tout ». Bakugou était là ! Il était non loin de lui ! Il sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer, et il laissa la sorcière – était-ce bien une sorcière ? – s'approcher encore un peu plus de lui avant d'agir. Si il arrivait à trouver Bakugou, peut-être pourrait-il trouver les autres… Ce petit espoir raviva en lui sa capacité de mouvement, qu'il vérifia immédiatement en bougeant légèrement le petit doigt. Oui, il allait devoir agir et vite… Mais pour ça il allait devoir attendre le bon moment.

« J'aurai dû te tuer dès le début ! Tant pis pour le goût, je ferai sécher ta chair pour mieux te conserver. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si tu étais de la viande de qualité… »

OK, il commençait sérieusement à flipper.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui et tendit le bras pour poser un doigt sur lui, quand tout l'être de Kaminari lui ordonna d'agir, _maintenant_. D'un geste vif, il la frappa de toutes ses forces avec la lanterne avant de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. Un ignoble cri de douleur perça le feuillage des arbres alors qu'il s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Le coup avait visiblement brûlé la sorcière car en se retournant légèrement, il pouvait apercevoir les lumières d'un feu qui commençait à s'éteindre peu à peu. Il devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle avant qu'elle ne récupère sa capacité à attaquer – ou même à le retrouver. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable, mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas chercher à savoir.

« SALE PETIT… AAAAAAAH »

Non, il ne voulait _surtout_ pas savoir.

Alors il courut, il courut à travers les arbres, sautant pour esquiver les racines et se baissant pour éviter les branches. Quelque chose lui disait de courir, encore et encore sans s'arrêter ou chercher son chemin. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il savait parfaitement où tourner, où se diriger ou derrière quel arbre il devait aller. La lanterne tendue devant lui, il essaya d'accélérer la cadence en voyant des ombres se mouvoir autour de lui. Quelque chose lui effleura la joue, et il donna de nouveau un coup de lanterne avant de repartir dans une autre direction. Soudain, il se prit les pieds dans son yukata et chuta lamentablement au sol.

« Merde ! »

Dans sa chute, il lâcha la lanterne qui roula à quelques mètres de lui. Kaminari voulut tendre la main pour l'attraper, mais quelque chose de rugueux lui attrapa la cheville pour le tirer dans l'obscurité. Il poussa un cri de terreur et essaya de s'accrocher à une racine, sans grand succès.

« Noooon ! Lâche moi putain de truc ! » gémit-il en essayant de se détacher.

On lui attrapa la deuxième cheville, puis le poignet et Kaminari tenta de se débattre de plus belle pour arracher les choses qui le tirait vers l'arrière. Plus il glissait, plus il faisait sombre et froid autour de lui. Il commença à paniquer quand il sentit quelque chose le bâillonner et essaya d'user de son alter pour se libérer. Malheureusement, il en fut incapable et une puissante terreur s'empara de son corps. Il s'arc-bouta encore et encore, griffa la terre afin de s'accrocher au sol, et mordit ce qui lui bloquait la bouche avec une hargne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Au même moment, la chose entoura sa gorge et serra au point de le faire suffoquer. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les abysses, et il sentit la force l'abandonner peu à peu, des points blancs brillants devant ses yeux à cause du manque d'oxygène. Au loin, il pouvait voir sa lanterne briller faiblement, sa luminosité faiblissant à chaque seconde qui passait, comme si elle représentait son énergie vitale. _Il allait mourir_ , songea t'il avec effroi. _Il allait mourir ici_.

Soudain une explosion retentit à quelques mètres de lui, éclairant tous les arbres autour de lui. La chose qui le tenait se recroquevilla et poussa une sorte de hurlement strident qui n'était en rien humain. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci et la chose hurla de nouveau pour disparaître hors de la lumière. Kaminari se sentit de nouveau libre, et il put enfin avaler une énorme goulée d'air, non sans tousser à cause de sa gorge douloureuse. Le corps tremblant, il observa les racines – des _racines_ l'avaient attaqué ? – se retirer dans un bruissement sourd.

« Bordel, Denki ? Putain tu tournais un hentai ou quoi ? »

Jamais la voix de Bakugou ne lui avait paru aussi chaleureuse. Il se releva difficilement et, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous connard ? beugla Bakugou en essayant de se dégager. Je ne suis pas… »

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme bloqué. Peut-être était-ce parce que Kaminari tremblait comme une feuille, ou parce qu'il était froid et pâle comme la mort, mais le cendré n'essaya pas de le virer de ses bras. Kaminari ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine gentillesse, et s'en fichait, il avait juste besoin d'un contact humain, chaud, autre que cette sorcière anthropophage et ses racines douteuses. Il ne savait pas où il était, où étaient les autres, ni comment faire pour sortir de ce cauchemar qui semblait être une vaste blague. L'incapacité d'utiliser son alter le terrorisait, et l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais, dans les bras de Bakugou, il se sentait mieux. Il avait l'impression de se réchauffer, de revenir à la vie peu à peu, et de retrouver le peu de courage qu'il avait usé pour fuir cette Yubaba.

« … tu m'expliques ? grommela tout de même Bakugou en posant une main sur son épaule pour le faire reculer. Ils sont passés où les autres hein ? Et pourquoi des putains de racines essayaient de te faire je-ne-sais-quoi ? Et cette forêt de merde là… Bordel, tu sais ce qu'il se passe non ?! »

Kaminari secoua la tête, encore tremblant. Il s'éloigna de Bakugou pour reprendre la lanterne, et se retourna vers lui, les yeux fuyants.

« Je ne sais pas, souffla t'il. Je suis perdu, comme toi et… Et je ne comprends pas ! On était censé s'amuser à se faire peur, vous étiez censé vous moquer de moi et… Et… et je ne sais pas je… »

La pression retombée, il ressentait tous les effets des derniers événements s'abattre sur lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa tête commençait à tourner. Il sentait sa respiration se bloquer, et ses mains se remirent à trembler de plus belle sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il entendit Bakugou l'insulter, mais il sentit que ce dernier essayait de l'aider à s'asseoir malgré tout. Une fois au sol, il croisa le regard pourpre de son ami qui semblait attendre qu'il se calme.

« Tu ne vas pas me claquer entre les doigts hein ? gronda t'il en posant une main sur sa tête pour le forcer à soutenir son regard. Regarde-moi, je te jure que si tu tournes de l'œil, je t'explose. »

Kaminari hocha la tête, étrangement rassuré par la menace.

« Maintenant respire doucement. Et concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

Il suivit ses ordres à la lettre, et il se sentit se détendre peu à peu. Pour une fois que Bakugou ne hurlait pas à tout va… C'était étrange, inhabituel mais il se sentait mieux. Son esprit plus clair, il fit un signe de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien.

« … Je crois que c'est mieux, merci. Désolé pour ça.

\- Bah, tu viens te faire tripoter par des racines cheloues, n'importe qui paniquerait… »

Kaminari pouffa à la réflexion de Bakugou, se disant que la scène précédente avait pu porter à confusion. Ça aurait _presque_ pu être _comique_ , si il n'avait manqué de mourir étouffé.

« Bon, réponds maintenant : c'est quoi ce bordel.

\- … Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi, avoua t'il en pinçant des lèvres. Je sais juste qu'il y a cette… vieille dame, sorcière, je n'en sais rien, Yubaba qui a piégé tout le groupe dans la forêt.

\- Un alter ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans ce putain d'arbre…

\- Un arbre ?

\- Ouai, je me suis réveillé à moitié coincé dans un tronc, sans aucun putain de souvenir. J'ai dû tout faire péter pour me dégager de là, et ensuite je t'ai trouvé. »

Kaminari fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Si il se souvenait bien des paroles de la vieille, elle lui avait dit qu'il « avait tout chamboulé » et qu'à cause de ça, « les autres allaient s'échapper ». Il raconta sa rencontre à Bakugou, et ce dernier eut un reniflement dédaigneux à la fin de l'histoire.

« Vieille de mes deux… gronda t'il en faisant craquer ses doigts. Je te jure que si je la chope…

\- Au moins, ce n'est pas une attaque de la Ligue des Vilains. Par contre je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle parlait de magie. C'est un alter, n'est-ce pas ? La magie n'a… rien à voir là-dedans ?

\- Mouai. Je pige pas non plus. Mais elle a bien dit que tu la faisais chier non ?

\- Heu… hésita t'il en se triturant les mains. O-oui, je crois que ça a un rapport avec mon déguisement, comme quoi en retrouvant mon chemin, je casse tout son piège. Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas devenir mon déguisement ? Ça n'a pas de sens et -

\- Eh bah voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va niquer son piège débile, et quand elle se montrera, on lui pétera la tronche. »

Un plan à la Bakugou, en somme. Cependant, Kaminari n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir continuer à mettre en rogne la sorcière. Elle avait l'air déterminée à le mettre en pièce, et il n'avait pas très envie de refaire une scène avec les racines, ou encore moins de se retrouver avec la vieille en face de lui. Et son histoire de viande et de dégustation… Il frissonna en se remémorant le souvenir. Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle du tout. Si c'était un cauchemar, il priait pour se réveiller. Et si c'était la réalité…

« Debout Pikachu, maugréa Bakugou en faisant claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux. On se bouge le fion, on a de la sorcière à casser.

\- O-ouai, on y va.

\- … Ne me dit pas que tu flippes ?

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas peur, rétorqua t'il en boudant. Tu es plus blanc que d'habitude, fais pas le mec. »

Le cendré jura doucement, avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Oui, il avait peur, mais non, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Il était _fucking_ Katsuki Bakugou, le futur numéro 1 des héros, et ce n'était pas une vieille et une forêt ensorcelée qui allait le faire flancher.

Presque.

Ils finirent par se mettre en route, non sans essuyer quelques insultes de la part de Bakugou, et s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt, guidés par la lanterne de Kaminari. La sensation de savoir exactement où aller, et où tourner lui revint en mémoire, et le blond s'avança d'un pas plus actif, un peu plus confiant avec son ami à ses côtés. Tout était calme, il n'y avait ni trace de sorcière, ni trace de racine magique, mais malheureusement aucune trace de leurs camarades non plus. Kaminari aurait été tenté de les appeler, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

« C'est étrange, je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait plus d'agitation, dit-il à Bakugou en levant sa lanterne devant lui. Mais on dirait que les bois sont vides. »

Le silence qui lui parvint pour réponse le stoppa dans sa marche. Il se retourna, et il sentit son estomac faire un bond en voyant que Bakugou n'était plus derrière lui. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour, et commença à courir dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Il fit à peine quelques pas qu'il le trouva en train de le chercher lui aussi, les paumes crépitantes de colère.

« Bakugou ! le héla Kaminari en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

\- Bordel de… Putain, tu étais passé où ? »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul face à la colère de son ami. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté d'une semelle, il était certain de l'avoir toujours eu derrière lui.

« Je te retourne la question, je te parlais et _pouf_! tu avais disparu.

\- Je te jure que si c'est une sale blague, tu vas prendre cher.

\- At-attend, je t'assure que ce n'est pas une blague ! bégaya Kaminari. Tu n'étais réellement plus derrière moi ! »

Bakugou fit la grimace, et finit par calmer ses débuts d'explosions. Il était particulièrement nerveux, visiblement, le fait d'avoir été séparé pendant quelques temps n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il siffla des insultes à voix basses et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste agacé.

« Alors comment ça se fait que tu te sois volatilisé d'un seul coup ? maugréa t'il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as tourné derrière un arbre, et la seconde d'après tu n'étais plus là. »

Kaminari fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Comment avait-il pu disparaître juste en passant derrière un arbre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… Cependant, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait pas de sens non plus. Il réfléchit donc sérieusement à ce qui avait pu se passer, non sans promener la lumière de sa lanterne autour d'eux, par crainte de croiser une bestiole non désirable.

« Peut-être que ça a encore un rapport avec ma nature de yokai, pensa t'il à voix haute.

\- … Développe.

\- Bah, tu as bien dit que je cassais le piège de la sorcière ? Donc j'imagine que je peux passer par des chemins que tu ne vois pas, ou alors que tu ne peux pas prendre. Enfin, ça voudrait dire que je suis réellement devenu un yokai, et… »

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase, blêmissant à vue d'œil.

« Tu penses que je suis mort ?

\- Raconte pas de connerie, soupira Bakugou avec dédain. T'es pas un yokai, l'alter de la vieille ne marche juste pas sur toi, c'est tout.

\- Oui, enfin tu avoueras que c'est tout de même un peu…

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment aux fantômes toi ? »

Le ton était clairement moqueur, et le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait fit chauffer les oreilles de Kaminari. Cependant, il sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade et que Bakugou n'était pas plus rassuré que lui quant à cette théorie. Il pouvait le voir grâce au petit rictus forcé qui pointait sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard était toujours dur et légèrement fuyant, comme si il craignait de voir quelque chose leurs sauter dessus.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde.

« Ce n'est pas que je crois aux fantômes ou… tenta de se justifier Kaminari. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là. »

Bakugou grimaça et croisa les bras, visiblement agacé et inquiet.

« Je ne vois qu'une putain de solution. On se sépare : tu essayes de te barrer, et moi j'essaie de choper la vieille pour lui foutre une raclée.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu es malade !

\- Comment ça « _non_ » ?

\- C'est la pire chose à faire, se séparer ! s'exclama Kaminari d'un air très sérieux. Tu n'as jamais vu de film d'horreur ou quoi ? Se séparer revient forcément à la mort d'un des protagonistes.

\- … Tu es au courant que c'est de la _fiction_? Que c'est fait exprès ?

\- Même, je ne refuse de me séparer. »

Le cendré leva les yeux au ciel, mais Kaminari n'en démordrait pas. Il ne quitterait pas Bakugou d'une semelle, que ça lui plaise ou non. Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il avait la trouille de se retrouver seul.

Absolument pas, non.

Cependant, il restait toujours cette histoire de « je ne peux pas te suivre et on ne sait pas trop pourquoi » qu'il fallait régler. Quoi que le blond avait peut-être une idée de comment résoudre ce problème, mais il n'en était pas sûr à 100 %. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient grand-chose à perdre… Excepté leur vie, mais Kaminari se refusait d'y penser.

« Bon, on va tester quelque chose, dit-il après un moment de silence. Prend ma main et ne me lâche pas, je vais essayer de retrouver la sortie.

\- Tu me prends pour une tap - »

Kaminari l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et l'entraîna derrière lui, ignorant ses insultes et ses menaces de mort si il ne le lâchait pas immédiatement. Mais, après quelques temps de marche, Bakugou arrêta de jurer et se résigna à le suivre avec une docilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu suis toujours ? demanda Kaminari en regardant autour de lui pour trouver son chemin.

\- Tu tiens toujours mon bras non ? maugréa t'il comme réponse. A moins de me le couper, je vois mal comment je pourrais me barrer. »

OK, tout allait bien, donc.

Ils avancèrent à l'aveuglette pendant un long moment, et Kaminari serait incapable de dire combien de temps exactement. Il faisait toujours aussi noir, et la forêt était toujours aussi vide et silencieuse. Parfois, un craquement se faisait entendre derrière eux, il sentait la peau de Bakugou chauffer alors que lui accélérait le pas, déterminé à éviter ce qui se déplaçait derrière eux. Soudain, une espèce de lumière au loin attirèrent leur attention, et Kaminari fit signe à son partenaire de ne faire aucun bruit. C'était une sorte de lumière bleutée, comme si un lampion avait posé à même le sol pour éclairer une petite parcelle de forêt. Alors qu'ils avançaient à pas de loup, le blond reconnut très rapidement l'ombre qui dansait devant le lampion.

« C'est pas vrai ! pesta Yubaba en manipulant une boule de verre lumineuse. Je les ai encore perdus ! »

La vieille sorcière paraissait de très mauvaise humeur, et tapotait sur la surface de sa boule comme pour essayer de la faire marcher. Kaminari sentit Bakugou se dégager de sa poigne et faire craquer ses doigts, une lueur effrayante brillant dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle allait avoir de gros, _gros_ problème…

« Je la retiendrai elle et ses conseils débiles ! Des proies faciles, mes fesses oui ! Je n'ai plus l'âge pour courir derrière des mômes insolents, moi. Et puis elle aurait pu me prévenir de leur capacité, comment gérer le piège correctement sinon ? Tss, il faut toujours que la magie n'en fasse qu'à sa tête… Je jure que dès que je les retrouve, je les -

\- Tu nous fais _quoi_? »

Bakugou se tenait derrière, les paumes fumantes et le sourire colérique. Kaminari n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une gigantesque explosion manqua de le renverser, soufflant les feuilles et les branches mortes autours de lui. Un cri de terreur et de douleur retentit dans toute la forêt, et il se demanda si il ne devait pas intervenir histoire d'empêcher une exécution à sens unique. Une nouvelle explosion et un nouveau cri lui perça les tympans, si bien qu'il décida de raisonner Bakugou sur sa colère. Massacrer une vieille n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées…

Bon, elle avait essayé de les tuer, mais tout de même.

« Stop, stop, stop ! Arrête, je me rends ! supplia la sorcière avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Drapeau blanc !

\- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?

\- Bakugou ! s'exclama Kaminari en se précipitant à ses côtés. Calme-toi, tu vas la tuer à ce rythme-là… !

\- C'est le but.

\- At-attendez, si vous me tuez, vous ne serez plus capable de revenir dans votre monde ! »

Bakugou, qui tenait la sorcière d'une main, la laissa choir à terre dans un grognement frustré. Yubaba ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la vieille dame que Kaminari avait appris à reconnaître, mais plus à une sorte de limace humaine avec des vêtements affriolants. Les brûlures sur son corps prouvaient qu'elle s'était prise les explosions en pleine face, et sa respiration sifflante et les grimaces de douleurs montraient qu'elle les avait bien subies.

« Dans notre monde ? s'étonna Kaminari.

\- Oui, je vous ai coincé entre deux dimensions, c'est plus pratique pour vous cueillir un par un… marmonna t'elle en essayant de se relever. Sauf que la magie est imprévisible, et même avec 500 ans d'expérience, elle arrive toujours à me surprendre. La preuve, ça a chamboulé tous mes plans !

\- Ça ne nous dit pas comment revenir, gronda Bakugou en faisait crépiter ses mains.

\- Eh-hep, to-tout doux ! On écoute son copain et on ne frappe pas une vieille dame… Ce ne serait pas très poli… »

Elle paraissait bien moins effrayante que pendant sa première rencontre avec Kaminari. Elle était même pitoyable, à se traîner sur le sol avec des yeux empli de détresse et de peur. En fait, il commençait presque à avoir pitié d'elle… jusqu'à la transformation. La sorcière semblait peu à peu perdre toute forme humaine : sa peau devenait verdâtre, ses jambes fusionnaient pour devenir une queue, et sa tête prenait plus une forme reptilienne qu'autre chose. Seuls ses bras et ses vêtements n'avaient pas changé, en vestige de son apparence humanoïde. Bakugou eut une grimace de dégoût en la voyant sous cette forme, mais il ne la ré-attaqua pas pour autant.

Elle paraissait suffisamment faible comme ça.

« Uh, vous êtes fier de vous j'imagine, gémit la chose en se recroquevillant sur le sol. Je n'ai presque plus de pouvoir avec tout ça… Laissez-moi vivre, et je vous promets de vous libérer, vous et vos camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce qui dit qu'on peut te faire confiance ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? siffla le cendré en faisant craquer ses poings. Si on t'explose, tout revient à la normale pas vrai ?

\- Hiii !

\- Bakugou, je… crois qu'elle a eu son compte, tempéra Kaminari d'une voix mal assurée. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle a failli te tuer.

\- Ouiii, mais ce n'est pas la peine de-

\- C'ÉTAIT UNE FEINTE ! »

Et la sorcière/limace détala le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, laissant Bakugou et Kaminari interdits quelques instants. Pauvre d'elle, leurs réflexes avaient toujours été plutôt bon, et elle eut à peine de faire quelques mètres qu'elle se prit la lanterne du blond en plein dans le dos. Yubaba poussa un « _pfoouuu_ » de douleur, et s'écroula par terre en gémissant. Bakugou sauta à côté d'elle et posa son pied sur son corps de façon à la clouer au sol, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

« Toi… Je vais tellement te massacrer, que même ta mère sera incapable de te reconnaître !

\- Bakugou ! »

Il renifla, mais ne desserra pas sa prise sur elle pour autant.

« Okok, j'arrête, on fait un pacte ! pleurnicha la sorcière. Je jure sur mes pouvoirs que je vous libérerai, vous et vos amis, promis !

\- Erf, ça va être difficile de te croire à 100 %, hésita Kaminari en ramassant sa lanterne. Tu pourrais encore vouloir nous tromper.

\- J'ai juré sur mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. Si je venais à mentir, les limbes viendraient me prendre ! Lâchez-moi et je vous fais sortir d'ici. »

Kaminari eut un moment de doute. C'était… compliqué, comme situation, mais à la vue de son état, la limace ne pouvait pas partir bien loin. Dans le pire des cas, il lâcherait Bakugou à sa poursuite…

Ça faisait un peu chasse à l'homme, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Au final, ce fut Bakugou qui décida pour lui en se reculant pour laisser Yubaba respirer. Le regard qu'il lui lança donna des sueurs froides à Kaminari, qui se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi content de l'avoir en tant qu'allié. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il priait tous les soirs pour ne pas tomber sur lui en adversaire lors des entraînements pratiques…

« Foutus gamins, grommela la sorcière en se relevant. J'aurai dû prendre des vacances… Bon, alors pour annuler tout ça… Vous, bougez-pas. »

Elle attrapa un bâton et commença à tracer un grand cercle à côté d'eux, marmonnant des bribes de phrases parfois accompagnés d'injures ou de malédiction à propos d'une certaine Baba-Yaga. Une fois son cercle terminé, le sol commença à s'illuminer. Ils voulurent reculer, mais la limace leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« J'ai tenu ma parole. Vos amis sont libres, vous pouvez revenir en vous installant dans ce cercle.

\- Heu… Et vous ? demanda Kaminari ; surpris par la simplicité de la chose.

\- … Tu es con quoi ? maugréa Bakugou.

\- Je vais prendre ma retraite ! 'trop vieille pour ces conneries… »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en bougonnant, glissant sur le sol à la manière d'un serpent un peu visqueux. Il comprenait mieux le délire avec les racines maintenant… Alors qu'il la suivait du regard, Bakugou l'attrapa par le bras et l'emporta dans le cercle avec lui.

« Bouge, on n'a pas que ça à foutre !

\- … Et si ça ne marche pas ? dit-il avec une petite voix.

\- On la retrouve et je l'explose définitivement. »

Oui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, que le sol s'illumina de plus belle pour les éblouir. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et Kaminari attrapa la main de Bakugou par réflexe, absolument pas rassuré par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Soudain, il eut un flash et il se sentit chuter dans le vide.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

« … eille-toi ! Oh, tu commences à me faire flipper là. »

Kaminari papillonna des yeux, encore groggy par les derniers événements. La première chose qu'il vit fut les deux pupilles rouges de Bakugou qui le fixait avec une certaine intensité, et il poussa un petit cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à le voir aussi proche.

« Ça va, je vais pas te bouffer, gronda t'il en se reculant. Je crois que ça a marché. »

Le cœur palpitant, Kaminari regarda autour de lui et il se sentit respirer lorsqu'il reconnut la forêt de l'UA autour de lui. Pas d'arbre démesurément grand, pas de racines louches, et il pouvait entendre au loin les rires de leurs camarades. De là où il était, il pouvait même apercevoir la lumière de l'école à travers le feuillage. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle un moment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve… Il activa son alter un petit instant, et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il fonctionnait enfin. C'était peut-être juste un cauchemar.

« C'était réelle où on a fait le même cauchemar ? demanda t'il en se relevant.

\- Aucune putain d'idée. J'ai pas envie de savoir, ça m'a saoulé. »

Le blond hocha la tête, attrapa sa lanterne et s'élança à la poursuite de Bakugou. Il allait garder cette lanterne porte-bonheur pendant un long moment. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du petit camp où ils étaient censés tous se retrouver à la fin du temps imparti, ils croisèrent Kirishima et Midoriya, visiblement à la recherche que quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

« Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Midoriya en se précipitant vers eux. Ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche, où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?

\- … Perdu, répondit simplement Bakugou.

\- Ah oui, s'amusa Kirishima avec un petit sourire, perdu hein… »

Et Kaminari se rendit compte qu'il tenait fermement la main de Bakugou dans la sienne. Ils se lâchèrent comme si il venait de se brûler, et le cendré commença à marmonner une nouvelle flopée d'insultes à leur égard.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? demanda Midoriya avec compassion. Comme je sais que Kaminari n'était pas très rassuré et que Kacchan a peur du noir…

\- DEKUUUU ! »

Pauvre de lui, Bakugou s'élança à sa poursuite afin de le faire taire, visiblement furieux de voir son petit secret devenir publique. Kaminari comprenait mieux les agissements de ce dernier pendant leur étrange excursion, ses moments de panique lorsqu'il avait disparu, son teint blafard… Ainsi donc, le grand Bakugou avait peur du noir. Il eut un léger sourire, soudainement attendri.

C'était presque mignon, en fait.

« Alors, c'était bien ce petit moment à deux ? lui demanda Kirishima ; goguenard.

\- Hm, on s'est perdu quoi… »

Non, pas besoin de leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Visiblement, rien n'avait changé pour eux, et il venait de plus en plus à trouver l'hypothèse du cauchemar convaincante.

« Oui, absolument… J'imagine que tu n'en as pas profité pour « _éclairer sa lanterne_ », hm ?

\- … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis je peux te retourner la question avec Midoriya ! »

Plus loin, alors que Bakugou cherchait toujours à trucider Midoriya, et que Kaminari esquivait les questions douteuses de Kirishima, une ombre à l'allure reptilienne les observait, à la fois pensive et grognon.

La prochaine fois, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à ces sales mômes.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Quand je vous disais que c'était devenu une vaste blague... A la base, cet OS devait être complètement différent, et beaucoup plus sombre aussi. Plus psychologique peut-être. Sauf que... Au final, j'ai fait ça, et je suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal._

 _Enfin bref. Petite note par rapport à Bakugou et à sa peur du noir: on m'a fait remarquer que, durant l'arc du camps, on pouvait voir Shoto et Katsuki **trembler** en passant le test de courage. Du coup, on s'est dit qu'avoir un Katsuki qui faisait le malin, mais qui flippait quand même, c'était bien plus amusant... _

_En tout cas: merci d'avoir lu! Je vous fais pleins de bisous et vous dis à la prochaine!_


End file.
